etanfandomcom-20200214-history
Elf
Elves are a long-lived, wise race of humanoids Elven Motto: Physical Appearance Elves appear similar to humans, but are more slender, slightly shorter, and with very sharp facial features. Elves have pointed ears and very little body hair to the point of being incapable of growing facial hair. They typically stand from 5 to 5.5 feet tall and weigh between 100 to 140 pounds. Elves have a similar range of complexions to humans, ranging from coppery or pale skinned to darker pigmentation depending on the ethnic group. Elven hair is often dark, ether brown or black, with copper, red or blond hair also found among some ethnic groups. Elven eyes are commonly brown, hazel, or green. Elves mature at roughly the same rate as humans, though they are not usually considered past adolescence until they reach 110 years of age. Unlike humans, elves do not age dramatically as their lifespan comes to a close with the most obvious changes being a change in hair color, alternatively graying or darkening. Most elves remain healthy and full of life up until their death, which, if age-related, is usually between two and nine centuries. Personality Elves make strong and uplifting friends. Most elves love simple joys such as dancing, singing, footraces, or contests of skill. Elves find a natural aversion to that which they see as uninteresting tasks and are fun-loving by nature. However, despite how unpleasant some things such as war can be elves can become grimly serious if a threat to their friends, family, or livelihood makes such actions necessary. Elves are naturally adventurous and it is not unusual to find individuals of the race exploring new lands hundreds of miles from their homes. Because of their long lifespans, elves tend to regard themselves as wiser and more learned than people of younger races. While this perception of themselves is not entirely unfounded, it is often construed as arrogance by othes. They are slow to accept new ideas, preferring to base their view of the world on their many years of personal experience, and it takes them a long time to make friends with foreigners due to their perception that they are naive and lack discipline. Culture Elven cultures vary from one clan to another, but most try to seclude themselves from outside influence. The vast majority also promote a reverence for nature because elves see themselves as tightly connected to the world surrounding them. These elves are very conservative in what they take from nature. Their clothes are usually weaved from plant fibers and when animal is required for its hide they take all they can from the body, leaving little if anything to waste. All elven cultures put a lot of importance on experience and wisdom, and because of this most clans are ruled by a handful of the eldest among their people. All young elves are expected to show their elders the utmost respect, and the elders are in turn expected to impart their wisdom upon the young. Religion The chief deity of the elves is Ardel, their creator. Many elves worship other deities in addition to Ardel, but it is very rare to find an elf who doesn't on some level worship Ardel. Language The elven language is elegant and musical. It is considered by most who hear it to be the most beautiful language they have ever heard. Names Architecture Clothing Diet The elven diet doesn't include much meat. They find their protein in fish, poultry, and nuts. They consider red meat to be barbaric, and their stomachs find it mildly toxic, leaving them cramped and vomiting after eating it. Fruits and vegetables in elven food, however, range over a very wide variety and are in every dish. Elven use of grain is most commonly made into light, fluffy breads or unleavened breads. In the field of alcohol, elves prefer drinks made from the fermented fruits, especially dry wines. The hardier members of the race will drink beer and vodka, though they are typically seen as beverages for more barbaric people. The elven people are proud of their dessert delicacy of assorted fruits gathered in a salad. The reason it's such a delicacy is the fact that it's made from fruit and seasonings that are only grown by elves. Relations Lands The elves have many nations throughout Etan. They range in organization from full kingdoms to nomadic tribes. History Elves were created by Ardel when he thought he could make a race better then humans or any other race the other gods could create. Ethnic Groups Known Ethnicities: *Desert Elves - "Anfauglir Gwaith." These Elves are sometimes assumed to be the "Dark Elves" that are such an offense to speak of. They are dark of skin, ranging from copper to a deep brown while their eyes are often red and their hair is usually white. *Gem Elves - "Leuthil Gwaith." *Jungle Elves - "Tura Gwaith." Jungle Elves hold a rather tribal society, seeming slightly barbaric to any other ethnicity. Their skin is copper and their eyes range between blue, yellow, or green. *Pale Elves - "Iska Gwaith." Often confused for young Khin, the Pale Elves are also ghastly white skinned with pale hair. They however, almost always have gray eyes, but blue is not unheard of. They are also called "Grey Elves," though this name is often taken to offense. *Wood Elves - "Taur Gwaith." The "original" elves, these elves prefer to live in the forest in harmony with the trees and animals. Theorized Ethnicities: *Dark Elves - "Il Gwaith." There are rumored to be several tribes of dark-skinned elves called Dark Elves. The are supposedly elves who's wisdom failed and they joined Skoros. Discussion of Dark Elves in elven society is considered a severe taboo. *Fiend Elves - "Rauko Gwaith." *High Elves - "Taurn Gwaith." *Stone Elves - "Ondo Gwaith." Stone Elves were theorized to be elves altered by Ogden after he realized that elves were better then dwarves during the Divine Schism. *Water Elves - "Alu Gwaith." Water Elves were theorized to be elves altered by Glaile after she realized that elves were better then saquan during the Divine Schism. *Winged Elves - "Raama Gwaith." Category:Races